


Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut, male panties, nsfw images, seb is wearing panties and stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings up the hot chocolate up to Seb's room. He wasn't expecting Sebastian to be standing there in lacy panties and thigh highs.</p>
<p>I will post a couple of 'nsfw images' I will warn you before the pop up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ballvvasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907605) by [Charmed_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



> First time writing evanstan. Please be gentle. Let me know if I should add more tags.
> 
> I gifted this to ballvasher, hope she doesn't hate it :-/
> 
> Not beta read either.

Chris huffs out a breath as he makes his way to Sebastian’s hotel room, holding a hot cup of chocolate in each hand. The door is a bitch to open, but he manages to do so without spilling molten hot liquid on his hands. The door opens slowly, and his head is down as he enters. Some juggling is needed to get everything situated on the small table near the entrance.

What greets him has Chris halting in his tracks. Sebastian is standing in the window, gazing out into the world outside. What he has on, however to do so, makes Chris’ dick twitch inside his painfully tight pants. The gorgeous brunet is wearing white lingerie. Thigh highs just under a luscious and softly curved ass.

Above that was a lacy pair of.. thongs? underwear. It molds itself perfectly against the upper curves of Seb’s ass. Chris has never seen something so wonderful, it was like it was made just for Sebastian. The man turns around, blue gray eyes bright, a shy smile upon his lips.

“Hey,” his voice licks along Chris’ spine. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Uh,” is all the blond can say.

“You bring the hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, I- uh. Right over here.” His mouth suddenly goes dry as Sebastian turns around, and Chris feels his eyes travel downwards, helpless to look elsewhere. 

Seb is neatly trimmed, though Chris can spy hair behind the bulging lace. Sebastian’s cock and balls are neatly nestled in the white material, penis aligned with the v in his hips. So the panties are made for men, huh.

 

NSFW Image ahead

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[](http://s1262.photobucket.com/user/gonardo/media/Mobile%20Uploads/304eec81-4e7b-4b3a-8e54-17f812911510_zpsnmmt3ccw.jpg.html)

 

“Earth to Chris,” Sebastian teases as he watches the other man become aware of the present. He giggles softly. “Kinda surprised since I’m usually the one who is usually lost or speechless.” Seb has the softest smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, button nose slightly scrunched up. Chris has it bad.

“Oh, uh- sorry. Hot chocolate…” He picks his up and sips it too fast, causing hot liquid to burn the inside of his mouth, causing his eyes to water.

Seb takes a small sip, humming in pleasure. He is doing the pinky on the bottom of the cup thing, and Chris can’t help but wonder if he does that while giving head. His dick presses painfully against his zipper due to that thought.

Chris watches as the other man absently rubs his flank with his other hand, the one not holding onto the cup. The brunet’s lashes lower, covering bright eyes. All is pretty much quiet, save for the hum of the AC unit. Sebastian must run hot, the dude isn’t evev shivering.

“Are you comfortable with me wearing this? We are in between shoots, and this oddly feels really nice. Better than boxer briefs even.” Chris nods absently. “Just making sure,” Seb says with a small shy smile before turning back and returning to the window. He places most of his weight on his left leg, while bring his right foot up to rest on the toes. He is the most beautiful standing there, quiet confidence radiating from across the room.

“You, uh, you look really good in that by the way,” Chris manages to choke out. Seb turns his head, eye brow raised in question. “The underwear, it looks good on you.” He feels blood rush to his face, amazed there is any left after traveling down to his groin.

“Thanks, the place that I ordered these from online are great at having different types for most men. All sizes and colors. It’s great.” Another almost there smile.

“Huh,” Chris hums from behind his chocolate drink. “I have a question, doesn’t it feel strange against, you know?”

“What, my ass? Nope, nothing like those annoying wedgies. One movie had me wearing speedos.” He shivers. “Those are a nusance.”

“Uh, I meant- Your uh, junk?”

“My junk?” Sebastian’s face twists in confusion, before his jaw drops and a soft ‘ah’ escapes. “No, not really. It actually feels… good. I don’t always wear them out due to walking around a semi the first couple of times. I got glared at on the subway.” His eyes are wide as he says this. Chris whimpers out loud. “But yeah, nice sensation.” Seb blinks at the intense stare, the other man’s blue eyes nearly black. “Chris?” He asks.

“You have to be the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“I’m sure you tell that to everyone, right?” Seb laughs gently.

“No, I don’t. I wish I had Steve’s talent, I’d draw you in a heartbeat. So I could always have a piece of this moment with me, in my posession.” Seb’s lip drops, bottom lip wet with spit.

“Oh, o-oh.” He gulps, and Chris watches as Seb’s adams apple bobs. A blush stains his cheeks, lips turning a bright and vivid red.

“You have to know what you look like, a dream standing there.” Chris smiles despite being nervous as fuck. “I mean, come on man.” Sebastian shakes his head from side to side, tongue coming out to lick his lower lip.

“Well, you do.” Chris lowers his cup and slowly makes his way to Seb, eyes roaming over his face, making sure that Sebastian is okay with it. He stops just inches away, and the other man shivers from Chris’ heat. “So beautiful,” he whispers. Blue gray eyes read him back, timid.

“I am?”

“You are.” Chris nods. He lowers his head slowly, scraping his beard across Sebastian’s collar bone, taking in the scent of clean skin. Seb shudders from the contact. “Can I touch you?” Is that his voice, husky and low.

“Yeah,” Seb answers. Watching as Chris slowly slides his fingers along his flank, lower until it plays at the waistband of the panties. “Oh god, please.” He gasps as pre-cum bubbles from the slit, staining the white lace. Chris rubs the tips of his fingers across it, before pulling away, playing with the texture. He brings it to his lips for a taste. “Fuck!”

“I want you to think about this, dream about it.” Hand sneaking back to slide agaisnt lace covered flesh. He is pleasantly surprised at how big Sebastian is, not huge big, but he sure filled out the panties nicely. “I know I will be,” he rasps out. Seb takes a deep breath before moaning.

It hits him then, how Chris is fully clothed, while he has on a scrap of material that does nothing to hide his pleasure. He grunts once the tug of lace hits the tip of his dick. “Chris,” he begs softly. But the other man slowly rubs his fingers up and down the shaft, never changing speed. Seb feels it in his toes first, how the curl up into the carpet beneath his feet. It travels up his calves, quaking knees and quivering thighs. His back tightens up, balls feeling heavy. He groans out as a orgasm is slowly drawn out of him. He spills hotly in his panties, heavy and hot. It drips out and down to stain his thigh high.

“That’s it.” Chris takes his other hand, reaching between taut cheeks to search for the pucker. It’s hot against his finger, clenching something fierce as Seb grunts and pumps out more cum. “Nice, so pretty.”

“Chris!” Sebastian shudders from head to toe as the climax comes to a close, unsteady on his feet. Chris tugs at him and walks him over to the bed. Slowly he strips the scraps of clothing before taking them into the bathroom to clean. Next he takes a wash cloth and wipes up the mess. Seb’s eyes have since grown heavy, a pleased look on his face. “Stay,” he whispers right before he drifts off.

 

When he wakes he makes Steve frot against his hip, coming inside his jeans. Chris shivers through it, right before he collapses onto Seb. “Good thing you lost weight,” he teases the other man.

“Shut up,” Chris rasps before moving enough so Seb could breathe freely. He then promptly falls asleep.


End file.
